1. Field of the Invention
The handgun mount for the forearm stock of a long gun is in the field of accessories and mounts for firearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Other mounts for handguns have been described including mounts for laser sights, scopes or other accessories. A pistol grip for a forend stock has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,848. However no mounts have been disclosed to mount a handgun to the forend of a long gun and allow the user to actuate the pump action while firing the handgun and the long gun simultaneously without moving either hand or repositioning the firearm.